Big Time Love & Big Time Headache
by AngelCorazon
Summary: Malaya Montez is an up and coming singer and Gustavo's niece, what happens when she meets the guys of Big Time Rush and something from her past returns as well? Read and find out!
1. Big Time Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Big time rush but I own Malaya.

Big Time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 1)

Main girl: Malaya Montez, age 18, personality: sweet, fun, caring, adventurous. Looks:

Well here's the story of my life, my name's Malaya Montez. I'm a well known actress because I've done a lot of movies but now I want to start a singing career so what better place to start than in California. I have an uncle who was in the music industry but now he's trying to get his career back on track. As I got off of the plane, I see my uncle's assistant Kelly waiting for me at the gate.

"Kelly!" I shouted to her. I consider Kelly an older sister to me. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank goodness you made it," Kelly said, "your uncle won't stop calling to see if you made it."

"That's uncle Gustavo for you." I said. Yes my uncle is Gustavo Rocque.

"Well let's get your luggage and get you settled at your new home." Kelly told me. Lucky for me, Kelly had a limo waiting for me and the driver grabbed my luggage to bring to the car.

"So when do I get to see my uncle?" I asked Kelly happily.

"As soon as you get settled, he said he has a lot of work planned for you." The both of us made it to some hotel/apartment looking building, I was impressed by how big and beautiful it was.

"This is where you'll be staying, this is the Palm Woods. This is an apartment complex where only performers, actors and singers can live here, most of them are you age or maybe a bit younger."

"Oh Kelly this is absolutely perfect!" I squealed hugging Kelly, she gave me the keys and I grabbed one of my roll on suitcases. I made it inside the lobby and it was amazing. I took the elevator up to my floor but before I could make it to the door one of the wheels on my suitcase breaks.

"Oh man, this sucks!" I tried to pull on the suitcase but I realize it was too heavy for me to lift. "Could this get any more embarrassing?" I think in my head.

"Excuse me but do you need help with that?" I hear a voice behind me so I turned around to address the person, my heart stopped the moment I saw the guy. He was so cute. I couldn't form words but I had to say something.

"Um, yeah the wheel on my suitcase broke and it's too heavy for me to lift." I told him.

"I can carry that to your room for you."

"Thank you so much, I'm Malaya Montez by the way." I introduced myself.

"I'm Logan Mitchell." Logan introduced himself as well and asked. "So what brings you to the Palm Woods?"

"Well I'm here to start a singing career." I told him. We made it to my room and when I opened the door I was stunned. The walls were Costa Rica blue, my favorite color with white furniture. Logan looked around my new apartment and he was just as amazed as I was.

"Wow, this room looks so cool."

"I know, thanks for helping me, do you want something to drink?" I asked him.

"That's okay; I have to meet my friends soon."

"Okay I'll see you around?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"Definitely!" he told me. After he left I settled my things were they needed to be. I looked outside and I saw there was a pool so I quickly changed into my swimsuit which was a leopard print bikini along with my sunglasses, I made it outside and I grabbed a chair near the pool. Just as I was about to relax I heard a girl's voice screaming and another voice laughing. I turned my head to the side and saw a brown haired girl running away from a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and big skirt.

"Get away from me you freak!" the brown haired girl screamed. I got up from my chair and helped her out by pretending I was her sister.

"There you are! Do you know how long mom has been waiting for us to get back?" I winked at the girl and she understood what was going on. I turned to the blonde haired and said "Sorry but she's grounded for a long time, who knows she'll probably never see the light of day."

The blonde head girl said "Okay, see you when you're ungrounded." She turned and walked away. The brown haired girl let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how annoying that girl was."

"No problem, I'm Malaya." I introduced myself to her.

"I'm Katie Knight, you must be new here because I haven't seen you before." She told me.

"Yeah, I'm new here."

Suddenly some guy was calling Katie's name.

"That's my brother calling me." Her brother came up to us and he was just as cute as Logan. He stood by Katie.

"Katie, mom was looking for you and…" he stopped in his sentence when he saw me.

"Kendall, this is my new friend Malaya." Katie took the pleasure of introducing me. "Malaya this is my brother-"

"Kendall Knight. It's very nice to meet you." We shook hands and he wouldn't let mine go.

"It's nice to meet you too, you have a very cute sister." I told him and he looked over at Katie.

"When she wants to be." My watch beeped letting me know it was time to meet my uncle.

"It was very nice to meet you guys but I'm running late for an appointment but I'll see you guys later." I told them and started running back to my room. Kendall was watching me run off and Katie jabbed him in the stomach.

"You like Malaya don't you?" Katie asked her brother but she already knew the answer. Kendall responded with "She's definitely someone I'd like to get to know better." I ran to the elevator and went back to my room and changed. I called Kelly so I could get a ride back over to the studio.

"Malaya, I'll be right back I just have to park first. You're uncle's office is on the 14th floor."

"Thanks, Kelly." I told her, I went to the elevator but when I hit the 14th floor button, it took me back down to the lobby. When the door opened another cute guy was standing there. "OMG! It must be my lucky day to see so many cute guys." I thought in my head.

"Oh I thought no one was on this one." The guys told me but I said "We can share this one I'm not in a big hurry."

"Cool." The guy came in and he hit the 14th floor button. "I'm going there too." "Then we could get off together." He told me. I looked at the guy and the two things I noticed were his hair and his muscles.

"By the way, I'm James Diamond. So what's your pretty name?"

"I'm Malaya Montez." I told him.

"That name is so hot." I blushed but since I'm a golden skin tone it was very obvious. The button was on 14th and I had to meet up with my uncle now.

"Sorry James but I have to go."

"Well I'll see you then." He called after me. I finally found my uncle's door and I knocked on it.

"Who is it!" his voice boomed loudly.

"It's your niece, Malaya."

"Come in." His voice said again. I came inside his office and he gave me the biggest bear hug in the world. Meanwhile James met up with Logan, Carlos and Kendall.

"James what's wrong with you?" Carlos asked. "I met the most beautiful, incredible girl in the world."

"That makes three, Logan and Kendall said the same thing that met the most beautiful girl in the world." Said Carlos then Kendall said, "She had the most gorgeous hair and skin." Logan then said, "Her voice was like that of an angel."

James said "She can't beat my girl; she has the most hypnotic eyes ever." Carlos interrupted the guys.

"Come on guys you forgot we have to meet Gustavo cuz he said his niece was in town and he wants us to meet her." Logan squirmed.

"She probably looks just like him." The guys walked into Gustavo's office.

"Boys I would like you to meet my niece, come on out Yaya." I came out of the closet to meet the guys my uncle was telling me about but I didn't realize these were the same guys I met earlier. Logan, Kendall and James exclaimed "Malaya!" Gustavo looked at me then the guys.

"You guys know her?" Carlos raised his hands in defense.

"I just met her!" Boy was this gonna be a long day.

End of chapter 1.


	2. I'll Be Loving You Long Time

Big Time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own _'I'll Be Loving U Long Time_' by Mariah Carey. Great song though.

Recap: Malaya met the boys of Big Time Rush and boy did everyone get a rush.

I was surprised by uncle Gustavo when he introduced to his new boy band project. I'll admit everyone one of the guys was cute in his own way. Gustavo broke the awkwardness between everyone.

"Listen up dogs! Malaya is going to be starting a singing career with Rocque Records and she has a voice that could blow Nicole Scherzinger out of the water!"

"I can believe that." Carlos said in a hush tone before James elbowed him in the gut. He looked up still smiling at me. Uncle Gustavo had a tendency to exaggerate a lot of things so I think the guys already knew that first hand before joining this.

"Malay, I know you already a song you want to sing so let's here it." Gustavo had a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Okay, I have a book full of different songs I wrote." I told him. Whenever I got bored back home I would just write how I'm feeling.

"Then show us what you got Malaya." Kendall challenged me. Already I liked that about him, so I might as well show these boys what I got to prove to them, the music industry and the world. I stepped into the recording studio which had a piano in there for me. I put on my head phones and uncle hit the button for me to start recording. I played a few keys then I started singing:

_I'll be lovin u long time  
I'll be lovin'  
I'll be lovin'  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin u __[2x]_

_You ain't even gotta worry  
About a thing I gotcha babe  
And ain't nobody takin' me away  
It's not a game I'm here to stay  
Our love is stronger than any drug  
Addictive just can't get enough  
And everytime I'm with you I want some more  
Just close the door  
And let's explore each other_

_Long as I know you got me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)  
There's no stopping you and me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can breathe)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)_

_Don't care what no one has to say  
They don't understand us like we do  
I need you near me night and day  
Together there ain't nothin' we can't do  
Scoop me up and we can go  
To that little spot where no one knows  
Spend a little time just us alone  
You can caress my body and never let go_

_Long as I know you got me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)  
There's no stopping you and me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can breathe)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)_

_I don't want another  
Ain't gon' never be another  
Can't nobody do what you do to me  
Don't want another  
Ain't gon' never be another  
Can't nobody do what you do to me  
Don't want another  
Ain't gon' never be another  
Can't nobody do what you do to me_

_I'll be loving u long time (as I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)  
Long as I know you got me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time (eternally)  
There's no stopping you and me  
I'll be loving u long time (as I can be)  
I'll be loving u long time_

_I'll be lovin'  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin  
I'll be lovin u_

As soon as I was done, everyone's mouth was hung open in surprise. I usually get that because I can hit a high note like no other person.

"Dude, She's perfect!" Carlos said excitedly.

"I called dimbs on her first!" James said louder.

"No way! I saw her first!" Logan said.

"Technically, you have Camille and unless you want her to act even crazier, I suggest you can't have Malaya." Said Kendall cool, calm and collected.

"None of you dogs don't even have a chance with her except maybe you Kendall." Gustavo said.

"Not true," Kelly said, "I think James might be a contender for Malaya."

"Who might be a contender for what?" I said as I came out the studio. Since I was in a sound proof room I didn't hear anything they were talking about.

"Oh nothing, That song was genius!" Gustavo said. "We'll start shooting the video as soon as possible."

"Okay, Uncle. Do we have anything else we have to do?"

"I'm thinking about letting the hounds take a small break today but tomorrow you'll be doing four hours of choreography, three hours of warm ups and no breaks!"

"NO BREAKS!" The guys screamed, it was funny so I just laughed.

"That's not being nice!" Logan groaned.

"I'm just nice to Malaya because she's my niece, you guys aren't getting the same treatment. No begone!"

Kelly took us back to the Palm Woods and we were outside the lobby. The guys were really close to me.

"So what is there to do at the Palm Woods?" I asked them.

"We could go to the pool!" Carlos suggested.

"Or we could go to our place for video games!" Kendall suggested. I was about to say something when a girl in a dramatic white dress came up to Logan and slapped him in the face.

"How could you leave me at the alter on our wedding! You told me we were going to be together forever!" She screamed and cried. She ran away after that leaving me wondering 'What's her problem?'

"And who was that?" I asked stumped.

"Camille, Palm Woods method actress." Kendall said.

"Yeah that's a theater actress for sure." I said to them, I looked over at Logan's face and saw he had a big hand print on the right side of his face.

"Logan how do you feel?" I went over to him and touched his cheek to see how hard Camille slapped him. I saw he was red and the guys were behind me giving Logan the evil eye.

"Ow, ow ow OUCH! James said. I turned around seeing him cover his eyes.

"What's wrong James?" I asked him out of concern.

"It's my eye, I think I got something stuck in it. Could you check it for me?" James asked sincerely.

"Alright." I leaned in to see his eye but I didn't see anything wrong with it. "James, I don't see anything."

"Then come closer, I'm sure it's there." He told me. I leaned in close enough for our chest to be touching. Suddenly Carlos tackled James to the ground wearing a hockey helmet.

"How'd you get that?" I asked him shocked he tackled James hard to the ground.

"It's my lucky helmet, I carry it every where." He told me. Kendall bent down to James to see if he was still breathing.

"Still alive?" Kendall asked James.

"Barely, how's my hair?" He asked Kendall.

"Sorry guys but I have to make a call to my friend Selena, I'll see you later." I called out to them as I ran over to the elevator and got in. Before the doors closed the guys were waving at me so I waved back then the doors closed. When the coast was clear then guys handled over a tackled James.

"Listen, we know Malaya is amazing but she can only date one of us." Kendall told them.

"I think it sounds be me because I have great hair. Ladies love the hair." James said manly.

"No it should be me because I've never had a girlfriend before." Carlos said.

"How's about this, We let Malaya choose who she wants to date and whoever she picks is the best man. Deal?" Logan said.

"Deal!" They said in unison.

"Now can someone actually help me up?" James said still on the ground.

End of chapter 2


	3. Big Time Dinner

Big Time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 3)

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR but I own Malaya and Selena.

Recap: Malaya sung her first song and the boys decided to compete for Malaya's love.

I made it up to my apartment room to call my best friend Selena, we've been friends since our freshmen year of high school so we are very close to this day. Selena decided to study at Florida A &M to be a dietician so yeah we are miles apart. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up the phone. Finally after the fourth ring she answered.

"Hey Lay, how's Cali?" Selena asked me.

"It's good Lena." I told her. Our nickname for each other was Lay and Lena.

"Tell me about everything like the sun, the beaches and don't forget the most important thing, the boys!" Selena said. If there's one thing I know about this girl is she's boy crazy.

"The sun's okay, the beaches are beautiful and I met my uncle's newest boy band. They're called Big Time Rush." I told her.

"Well are they cute? Because if they are I need a rush." Selena laughed.

"They're all cute, I can't choose which one is cuter." I told her honestly.

"Don't lie, Out of those guys you must know which one you think is cute." She told me. "Plus it's time for you to start of with a fresh start since, well you know."

I stayed quiet for a minute remembering exactly what Selena was talking about. I didn't consider dating for a while after an incident I had with my ex-boyfriend Drake. I shook my head trying to forget about the whole thing.

"No, right now I'm okay with being single, Lena." I told her with confidence in myself.

"Sure you say that now but sooner or later someone will that heart of yours over." Selena said unsure if I would hold out. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

"Sorry Lena but someone is knocking on my door so I'll call you back." I told her.

"It's probably one of you new boyfriends trying to ask you out." Selena giggled.

"Goodbye." I hung up on her and got up to open the door. I opened the door and saw Kendall standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Kendall what's up?" I asked him.

"Katie wanted you to come over to have dinner with us." Kendall told me leaning against my door frame close enough to my face. It took everything in my body to keep calm.

"Sure, I'll come. When does she want me over?" I asked him so I could get ready.

"We can go now!" Kendall told me with a grin on his face. Before I could make it back inside my apartment, Kendall through me over his shoulder and started running to his apartment.

"Kendall, what are you doing!?" I screamed asking him to put my down.

"It's much faster getting there doing this." He told me. I was getting very dizzy, I was short compared to Kendall. I'm 5'3 and he's like 5'11 or least taller. When we finally made it to what I think is his apartment, he finally put me down. I felt as though I was about to puke.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked me out of concern.

"You through me over you shoulder, ran like a maniac and almost made me puke. Do you think I'm alright?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Just fine then." Kendall said back to me. I was so close to smacking him in the back of his head until he opened the door to his apartment. I looked around and boy did apartment look so much cooler than mine! I stepped inside and Kendall closed the door behind me.

"You're finally back." I heard a voice and it was Katie. She was sitting on the big red couch playing her game. Katie looked up and saw me. "Oh hey Malaya, what up?"

"Your brother said you wanted to invite me over for dinner." I told her. She looked confused like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"I said that?" She said, she looked at Kendall behind me and he was giving her signals to play along. "Oh yeah, I did tell him that. I must have forgotten."

Kendall mouthed to her "Thank you!" A woman came out of the other room and she had the exact same hair color as Katie and Kendall.

"Dinner's ready everyone! Oh you must be Malaya, Katie and Kendall has told me a lot about you." Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh really?" I looked over at Kendall first and he was nervously scratching his head.

"Anyway what's for dinner mom?" Kendall asked trying to change the subject.

"Lasagna." She said.

"Great, I love Lasagna." I told them. My mom would always make it on special days.

"Me too, we have a lot in common." Kendall told me.

"You said last week you hated Lasagna." Katie said but Kendall covered her mouth with his hand before I could hear her.

"Kids say the craziest things." He tried to reassure me. We all sat down at the table and started eating I sat next to Kendall and Katie. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Knight got up to open the door.

"I wonder who could that be?" She asked us. She opened the door and the other guys were on the floor. Apparently they were trying to listen in on our conversation.

"Boys? What are you doing?" Mrs. Knight asked them as they scrambled to stand up.

"I was looking for Malaya so we could uh, uh play hockey! Yeah hockey!" Carlos said with his helmet on his head.

"I don't know how to play hockey." I told him.

"Then I could teach you!" Carlos said to me.

"No, I wanted to see if Malaya wanted join me out by the pool." James said next but Logan looked at him like he was crazy.

"You idiot the pool is close at night." Logan said.

"I know." James said with a smirk on his face.

Kendall got up and they started arguing. I sat there looking at them while Katie was talking to me.

"I've never seen them this crazy over a girl before." She told me.

"Really?" I asked her. Normally I don't have guys going this crazy over me. I decided to get up from the table and walk around them to go back to my apartment so I could get some sleep. The boys were too busy to notice me leave. After three minutes of arguing James noticed I was gone.

"Malaya? She left guys!" He cried out.

"How did she leave? We're standing right near the door!" Logan said. Katie came up to them.

"She left when you guys were too busy arguing over her." Katie said calmly.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Kendall asked.

"What do I look like her baby sitter?" Katie asked them then left to play her game.

I made it back to my apartment getting ready to go to bed. After I put my pajamas on, my cellphone rung. I pick up and heard Kelly's voice.

"Hey Kelly, what's up?" I asked her.

"Your uncle wanted me to tell you you'll be starting school at the Palm Woods tomorrow morning with the boys." Kelly told me. Not only do I have to deal with the guys now I have to go to school now? Oh come on could this get any crazier for me?

End of chapter 3


	4. Big Time School

Big Time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 4)

Recap: Kendall invited Malaya to his apartment for dinner and the guys started arguing over her again. Plus she has to start school in the morning.

I was sleeping peacefully in my queen size bed dreaming until my stupid alarm clock woke me up with the most annoying sound on earth. I rolled over to hit the snooze button, I jumped into the shower and started my daily routine. After I was done I decided since it was my first day to simply wear a purple boho floral off the shoulder top with dark blue skinny jeans and nude color wedged sandals. I was curling my hair when I heard a knock on my door, I put my hairspray down and opened the door seeing James standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey James, what are you doing here this early?" I said as I look at my watch as it read seven o'clock a.m.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood and I got the idea that we could go to class together." James told me as he made his way into my apartment.

"How did you know I was starting school at the Palm Woods?" I asked him curious now.

"I didn't look in your file!" James shouted as he through his hands up in self defense.

"Okay?" I said to him very suspicious of him now. "Let's just get to class before I'm late on my first day."

James opened the door for me. "Lead the way." He told me.

"I don't know where I'm going, you should." I told him. We made it to the hallway and just as we were about to go to the elevator I felt something pull me into a room.

"What the heck?" I looked and saw it was Logan who did it. "Logan, why did you do that?"

"Because James has really bad body odor, like PU! Bad!" Logan said.

"I do NOT stink! I'll have you know I use chocolate axe body spray!" James said with confidence. As him and Logan were arguing again I made it on the elevator and took the floor down to the lobby. I saw Carlos and Kendall standing there waiting for me.

"Morning boys." I greeted them, suddenly James and Logan made it downstairs thanks to the stairs.

"How did you guys beat us?" James said out of breathe.

"Unlike you guys were down here for a while, plus we used the other elevator." Kendall said and pointed to it.

"Anyway boys, we do we go for class?" I asked them waiting to get school over with.

"Follow me." Carlos said, then Logan pushed him out the way.

"No follow me." Logan said then James through Logan into a large potted plant.

"I'll lead the way Malaya." James said. All the guys were fighting when three girls walked by them. One was blond, brunette and curly haired. When they walked past the boys they didn't say anything to them so the girls came back. They stood in front of the boys and the blond girl spoke first.

"Um hello? We walked past you guys and you didn't even try to flirt with us!' The blond girl said while the other two girls looked me up and down.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked snobby.

"I'm Malaya Montez and who might you girls be?" I asked them.

"We're the Jennifers." The curly haired Jennifer said.

"Jennifers, how cute." I said giving them a smirk. The blond Jennifer came up to me so we were face to face.

"Why are you here? Are another Camille?" I said laughing, obviously me and the blond Jennifer aren't going to get along nicely.

"No, I'm not another Camille. I'm here to further my career by becoming a singer. I already modeled and I've done a lot of acting." I told with confidence.

"We're models, singers and actresses." The brunette Jennifer said thinking they won.

"Then how come I've never heard of you? You guys don't do big stuff. I've done seven movies including High School Musical, Thirteen, and Bandslam. Then I've modeled for Victoria's Secret and Elite Model Management." I told them and by the look on their faces they were dumbfounded.

"Just because you might a bigger career than us doesn't mean you get those guys when they become famous. When they hit the top of the charts then that's when we become their girlfriends, not you." The blond Jennifer said. I scoffed at her.

"How shallow can you idiots be? You only want them when they make it to the top, which to me sounds like some gold diggers." I said to them giving them a shocked expression on their faces.

"We are so out of here!" Blond Jennifer said, taking the other two with her. When they left the guys stopped arguing.

"What happened?" Kendall asked me.

"I just met the Jennifers and it could've gone better." I told with a smile on my face.

"The Jennifers? Who are they….Oh the rejecting Jennifers." James said as he almost forgot who they were. We made it into the classroom and just as I was about to sit down, Camille came in with a cheerleader's outfit and slapped Kendall in the face.

"How could you cheat on me with my cousin! I thought we had something special and yet you threw it away like that!" Camille screamed.

"Degrassi Audition?" Logan asked her. Camille shook her head.

"Wish me luck, sweetie." She kissed Logan on the cheek leaving a red lipstick mark. James and Carlos laughed while I went over to Kendall seeing his cheek turn red.

"Are you okay Kendall?" I touched his cheek.

"Yeah, this happens a lot." Kendall touched my rubbing his cheek with my hand still on it. We locked eyes and his hand was so warm. We were interrupted by other people coming in.

"Well , well, well if it isn't the wannabe singer." I heard that voice and it belonged to blond Jennifer. I turned around seeing her and the other Jennifers come in.

"Well if it isn't the gold diggers." I came at them. The guys were looking like "oh boy." The Jennifers took their seats in front of me and brunette Jennifer turned around to face me.

"Listen here Malaya, you don't know who you're messing with." She told me.

"No you listen to me, you three have no idea who you're messing with. I can fight harder than any girl here." I told her, I think I scared her because she turned around very quickly. Blond Jennifer turned around.

"When we're done with you, you'll never want to come back to the Palm Woods ever again." Blond Jennifer said.

"Oh I'm so scared, I've dealt with ants scarier than you guys. So bring it." I told her. She turned around to face the board while the guys were fighting over who was going to sit next to me.

"Guys how about every day I try to still next to a different guy, we'll go in alphabetical order so Carlos can sit with me today okay?" I told them.

"VICTORY! Yes it tastes so sweet!" Carlos started screaming and put his helmet on. The other guys looked defeated.

"It's only for school, guys." I told them. The teacher came in and she saw I was the new student so she asked me to introduce myself.

"Hey everyone I'm Malaya Montez, I'm from New Mexico. I'm an actress, model and so to be singer." The other guys in the classroom went crazy for me but Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos stood up.

"She ours!" They screamed out loud. If I have to deal with more guys other than the four I have now someone might end up in the hospital and hopefully it won't be me for a meltdown

End Of Chapter 4


	5. If I Never See Your Face Again

Big Time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 5)

Disclaimer: I don't own 'If I Never See Your Face Again' by Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna.

Recap: Malaya has to attend the Palm Woods School with the guys and she met the Jennifers, which didn't go so smoothly.

During first hour we were learning science, which was the most boring class I use to take at my old school. All of a sudden the bell rung, I didn't know what that meant but Carlos leaned over to explain it to me.

"That means we're finished, school's over for today." He told me excitedly. That confused me big time.

"So you only take one class and that's it?" I asked him.

"No, just on Tuesdays. Every other day yeah it's long." Carlos told me. Everyone was getting ready to leave so I started packing my stuff up as well. Carlos was standing up next to me.

"So Malaya, I was wondering if you wanted to-"Carlos was about to finish his statement when Logan knocked him over leaving Carlos on the floor.

"Malaya, I was thinking maybe me and you could have a study date today? You know, like if you need help in something." Logan told me. I'm very smart in most of my classes but hanging out Logan should be fun.

"Sure Logan, that sounds cool." I told him with a smile on my face. Logan had a grin on his face too until he saw Camille coming into the classroom this time wearing a dramatic purple dress.

"Hide me!" Logan screamed panicking. He hid under the table while Camille came up to me.

"Have you seen my future husband? He's late for our date!" Camille screamed in my face.

"Nope, haven't seen him. Sorry." I told her calmly. Camille gave a dramatic scream and walked out of the classroom in a huff. "The coast is clear." I told him as he slowly came out from under the table.

"Thanks, Malaya." Logan said.

"No problem." I told him, James and Kendall came up to us and Carlos managed to pull himself up off the ground.

"Kelly just called and said Gustavo wants us in the studio right now." Kendall said so we were on our way back to the lobby until I forgot something back in the classroom.

"Sorry guys I'll be right back." I told them.

"I'll go with you!" They all screamed at once but I told them, "It won't take long." I quickly ran to the classroom and I found my cell phone charm under my seat. I bent down to pick it up but I felt someone push me down to the floor.

"You should've just listened to our warning and maybe this wouldn't have happened." I looked up and saw it was blond Jennifer that said that.

"You don't scare me, I've dealt with worse stuff than you." I told her without fear in my voice. Jennifer smirked than she snapped her fingers, which brought out curly and brunette Jennifer. Those two came besides me and each had my arms so I couldn't move. Blond Jennifer came in front of my face.

"See Malaya, you're so stubborn. It really hurts me that I had to do this. We could've been the best of friends." She said faking sympathy.

"You're a horrible actress plus I would NEVER be friends with fakers. " I told her not buying her fake remorse act.

"Whatever, you're opinion doesn't mean anything to Me. I wonder if the guys would like you if you weren't as pretty as you are now." Jennifer said as she grabbed my chin examining my face but I snatch my head from her dirty grip.

"What does that mean?" I asked wondering what she has planned. Suddenly she brought out a pair of scissors holding them close to my face.

"Well first we're going to cut off all of your long, pretty black hair. Then mess up your face." She told me but I just started laughing.

"Why are you laughing, you're about to get your looks ruined." Brunette Jennifer said.

"Because, I'd like to see you little gold diggers try." I told them then I gave blond Jennifer a very hard head butt. I caused the scissors to fly out of her hand and knocked her to the floor so she was a little disoriented. The other two Jennifers were in shock making them lessen their grip on my arms so I grabbed brunette Jennifer and threw her into curly Jennifer making them fall to the floor as well.

"I told you this before and I'll tell you this again. I'm not someone you would want to mess with." I told them before grabbing my charm and leaving the room. I walked back to the lobby and Kelly and the guys were waiting on me. The look on Kelly's face told me she was stressed to the point of no return.

"Malaya, do you know how long we were waiting on you!? Your uncle is breathing down my neck here!" She told me which made me feel bad for her. We got in the car and made it to Rocque Records were my uncle was waiting for us there.

"Ok Dogs, and Malaya, I've got news for you. Malaya, I want you to meet my boss Griffin." Gustavo told me but I didn't see anybody.

"Where is he?" I asked Gustavo clearly confused.

"I'm right here." I heard a voice behind me and saw a man who looked old to me but probably was in his late 50s. "Malaya Montez, it's a pleasure to meet you in person."

"Same over here Griffin." I told him as I got up to shake his hand. His assistants took my uncle's desk from him and moved it over to Griffin. James leaned over to talk to me.

"That happens a lot when he's here." James whispered to me. Griffin cleared his voice getting down to business.

"Malaya, I heard your demo for your song "I'll Be Loving U Long Time" and you have an impressive voice. Big Time Rush and you have a lot of potential to become big stars and I want to hear a duet song featuring you guys. So make it happen, that's all." Griffin said before leaving the room.

"You heard the man, let's start working!" Gustavo exclaimed out loud.

"Gustavo, how are we supposed to sing a song that's not even written!" Kendall said out loud too and the guys looked at me trying to get an answer.

"I have a song in mind that I wrote, it's called '_If I Never See Your Face Again'" _I told them all.

"Perfect, let's start recording!" Gustavo said as we went into the recording studio. I showed the guys what parts they had to sing and we started singing:

_(Kendall) Now as a summer fades I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway  
It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one  
I'll let you be if you put down your blazing gun  
_

_(Malaya) Now you've gone somewhere else faraway  
I don't know if I will find you (find you find you)  
But you feel my breath on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)_

(Chorus: Everyone) Cuz you keep me coming back for more (back for more)  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
If I never see your face again I don't mind  
Cuz we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight

(Malaya) Sometimes you move so well it's hard not to give in  
(James) I'm lost I can't tell where you end and I begin  
(Malaya) It makes you burn to learn, I'm with another man  
(James) I wonder if he's half the lover that I am

(Logan) Now you've gone somewhere else faraway  
I don't know if I will find you (find you find you)  
But you feel my breath on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)

(Everyone) Cause you keep me coming back for more (back for more)  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
If I never see your face again I don't mind  
Cuz we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight

(Carlos) Baby baby please believe me  
find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind (Promise not to leave me behind)  
(Malaya)Take me down but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Touch me by taking your time.

(Just Malaya)Cause you keep me coming back for more (back for more)  
And I feel a little better than I did before

_(Everyone) If I never see your face again I don't mind  
Cuz we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

(Everyone) Cause you keep me coming back for more (back for more)  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
If I never see your face again I don't mind  
Cuz we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight

After we were done Kelly and Gustavo were so impressed that he had a huge grin on his face.

"That was incredible! That song will make Griffin's hot pants catch on fire! Then he'll have to wear cold pants!" Gustavo said with excitement. I'll admit singing with these guys was so much fun today.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Big Time Shock

Big Time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 6)

Recap: The Jennifers tried to attack Malaya but she managed to defend herself and Malaya and Big Time Rush recorded a song together.

When we were done recording the song, we made it back to the Palm Woods and I needed to relax by the pool. If I told the guys I would be there, they would try their hardest to do anything just to be next to me. We made it inside and the guys started stretching.

"Time for rest and relaxation." James said.

"Pool time?" Kendall asked.

"It's pool time." They said at one.

"Crap!" I thought in my head but I needed some time to relax by the pool by myself. I was about to say something until Mrs. Knight came from around the corner.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked in surprise.

"I'm here because you boys need to clean up the apartment as part of our deal. Did you forget you were still in trouble for what you did to Gustavo's mansion?" Mrs. Knight asked the boys as they mumbled and stuttered.

"Come on Mrs. Knight, we just came back the studio." Carlos whined.

"Yeah, we just want to chill." Logan said too.

"Nope, now get your butts to work." Mrs. Knight said as the guys followed her back to their apartment. I was relieved that I got some down time for myself so I went upstairs to my room to change into my black monokini swimsuit. I grabbed a chair near the pool and I just laid back. It wasn't even a minute when I saw someone standing over me so I opened my eyes seeing Camille was the person, I thought she would be dressed in something weird or dramatic but this time she was dressed in a pink sweat suit looking normal.

"Malaya right?" Camille asked me.

"Yeah I'm Malaya." I said, questioning what she was up to.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked me.

"I don't mind" I said as Camille took a seat next to me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Camille asked me.

"No, I'm single right now. Why?" I asked her.

"Well I see you hanging out with the guys a lot and I should let you know I like Logan so he's mine." She told me.

"Does he know you like him?" I asked her and she had a stump look on her face.

"No clue but I'll never give up on him. Never!" She exclaim as she got up from her spot next to me. Instinct told me that since Camille had a crush on Logan, I shouldn't hurt her by dating him. I think I should tell him but I'm afraid to hurt his feelings. I got up from my spot and decided to go back to my apartment. As I made my way up out of the elevator, I accidentally ran into Logan so I was knocked to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Malaya!" Logan apologized to me. I knew I had to tell him.

"It's okay Logan, listen there's something I have to tell you." I told him as he helped me up.

"Sure, what is it?" Logan asked me as we walked to my room.

"Logan, you like me right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do." He told me with a smile on his face.

"Shoot. I can't hurt him but I don't want to hurt Camille at the same time." I thought in my head but I had to say something.

"Camille likes you!" I just blurted out and I covered my mouth. Logan just looked at me with shock written on his face.

"She does? Well I, I mean, oh wow." Logan was too speechless to talk. "I always thought she was just acting."

"I thought so too but she really likes you Logan." I told him hoping not to hurt him. "I think you and her should have a one on one talk so she can tell you better than I can. I think that you two would be great together."

"Thanks Malaya, I'll try and find her so we can talk." Logan told me as I gave him a hug and he left.

"Well that was easier than I thought." I said quietly. I made it inside and just as I was coming out of my bathroom, wearing a white one shoulder top and a blue jean skirt that stopped mid thigh, I heard a knock on my door so I opened it finding Carlos, James and Kendall on the other side looking like they were about to pass out.

"Are you guys done cleaning?" I asked them trying to put some humor in it. They came in and crashed on my couch.

"I never want to touch another broom for as long as I live." James complained then Carlos joined in the complaining.

"I never want smell another bottle of Pine Sol, I don't care what those commercials say, it smell horrible!" Carlos whined.

"Oh poor babies." I said laughing.

"Then Logan said he'd be right back to help us but we were done." Kendall said.

"He went to see Camille." I told them and suddenly they shot their heads up in my direction.

"What?!" They said in unison.

"I said he went to see Camille and right now they should be talking." I told them with a smile on my face before I went to the kitchen. They guys huddled together when I left.

"Guys do you know what this means?" Kendall said.

"It means that there's one less person to compete with!" Carlos said.

"Then it's just the three of us left so it should make it easier on Malaya to choose who's going to win her." James said. Suddenly Kendall's cell phone went off and he went into the kitchen. As he made it in there he accidentally bumped into me causing me to spill my red fruit drink on the both of us.

"I'm so sorry!" The both of us said at the same time. Carlos and James started laughing while we both stood there looking embarrassed.

"Okay you guys need to go so I can change into something clean." I told them and they went to the door, before they left Carlos and James were still laughing. Kendall stayed with me which surprised me a little.

"I can't believe I spilled my drink on you Kendall, I'm sorry." I told him as I went into my room to find a new shirt to change into. I looked in my dresser while Kendall sat on my bed.

"It's okay, I should've warned you I was coming into the kitchen." He told as he took off his shirt and he had a red shirt underneath. I found a black off the shoulder top.

"Who was calling you to make you come into the kitchen anyway?" I asked him as I went into the bathroom that was adjoined to my room.

"I can't hear you." Kendall said and waited for me to come out of the bathroom.

"I said who was calling you that made you come into the kitchen?" I asked again as I came out of the bathroom wearing my new top with my same jean skirt. Kendall got off of the bed and he slipped on my fuzzy slippers causing him to fall on top of me. We were on the floor and I felt his lips on mine. Kendall and I quickly scrambled up from the floor.

"I think I should go." Kendall said trying to avoid eye contact with me but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Kendall, I, um-"I couldn't find the right words to describe what I'm feeling so I let his arm go.

"Yeah?" He turned to face me.

"I think you're mom is probably looking for you and so are the guys." I told him and he made it to my door.

"Malaya, I'm um, I can't explain how I feel right now." Kendall told me as he scratched the back of his head.

"I need quiet time right now, I'll talk to you later Kendall." I told him looking down.

"Okay." Kendall left and I shut the door. Immediately I picked up my phone so I could call the one person who could help me right now. I waited for three ring then Selena finally picked up.

"Love doctor here, what's your problem?" Selena said acting goofy.

"Kendall kissed me!" I blurted out without thinking first.

"One of your boyfriends? See I told you that you couldn't stay single for long." Selena said.

"That's not the problem, it was an accident. He slipped and fell on me and our lips touched." I told her.

"So you like him right?" Selena asked me.

"I don't know right now, Kendall is cool but there's James and Carlos." I told her unsure now.

"Then try to see which of the guys do you like the most." Selena told me. Oh gee like I haven't thought of that before!

"I need to mediate on this and I'll get back to you on it." I told her.

"Whichever one you don't pick I'll take him!" She told me trying to lighten my mood.

"Okay fine." I told her before I hung up.

I got out my yoga mat and I tried sorting this problem out. I'll admit when I felt Kendall's lips on mine I just panic, remembering how I use to feel my ex-boyfriend's lips on mine made me think of all the bad things I've been put through because of him. My heart is really confused right now and so am I.

End Of Chapter 6.


	7. Big Time Hockey

Big Time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 7)

Recap: Malaya told Logan that Camille likes him and Kendall accidently kissed Malaya.

I accidentally fell asleep while I was thinking about Kendall, the kiss and what Selena told me. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was nine in the morning. My cell phone went off so I grabbed it seeing who it was and sure enough it was uncle Gustavo.

"Hey uncle, what's up?" I asked him while yawning.

"Malaya it's important that you come to Rocque Records so we can discuss plans for your music video and your album! So I sent Kelly to come and get you so she should be there any minute." Sure enough I heard a knock on door.

"I think that's her so I'm on my way." I told him as I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and changed into a red strapless belted tube top with black shorts that came up about mid thigh. I quickly ran to the door and Kelly was there waiting on me.

"Sorry Kelly! I woke up late." I told her as we quickly made it to her car.

"It's okay, at least your uncle is breathing down my neck today." Kelly told me as we made it inside Rocque Records. I went to my uncle's office and he was waiting for me.

"Okay Malaya, your song 'I'll be Loving U Long Time' is gonna be the first hit off of your album and exactly how many songs are gonna be for the whole CD?" Gustavo asked me.

"I think at least eleven songs should be on there." I told him not really thinking about my album right now. I heard the door open and saw the guys coming in. Logan had a day dream face on so I knew he was in a good mood.

"Hey, who put Logan in such a good mood?" I asked the guys

"Camille." They responded while shook his head. I had a smile on my face knowing now that Logan and Camille were together than maybe she might bring her drama antics down a level. Gustavo turned his attention back to the guys.

"Malaya, I need a moment with the dogs." Uncle told me so I got up from seat and decided to go get something out of the vending machine. As I left the room, Gustavo spoke with the guys.

"Dogs!" Gustavo said.

"Can you please stop calling us that, it's very insulting!" James said but Gustavo continued.

"As I was saying, you guys know Malaya is releasing an album soon and one of her songs will include a duet between her and a male." Gustavo said.

"So?" Logan said.

"Only one of you guys can sing that song with her while the others are background vocals." Gustavo ended. The guys looked at each other than almost nearly jumped over Gustavo's desk.

"Who's going to sing with her!?" The all asked.

"That's what we're going to figure out. Malaya has some songs that she wrote and each song is different. You each sing one song with her and the best song gets to be on the album." Gustavo explained to them. Meanwhile I was walking back from the vending machine and I saw the guys coming out of the studio.

"What did my uncle say to you guys?" I asked them then they turned in my direction.

"He didn't tell you?" Carlos asked me.

"Them me what?" I asked them definitely confused now. Suddenly the guys picked me up off the floor and dragged me back into Gustavo's office.

"Put me down! Let go! What is going on!?" I asked them until they put me down in front of Gustavo.

"You didn't tell her did you!?" They yelled at Gustavo.

"Didn't tell me what? Uncle what is going on right now!" I yelled as well. Gustavo threw his hands up in self defense.

"Okay, I told them that one of your songs will be a duet between you and one of the guys." Gustavo informed me.

"Uncle, you know I love you but HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!?" I screamed at him. It's wasn't like I already didn't have enough pressure on me but now this basically top the stress cake.

"I need a song from you tomorrow so we can get this competition started." Gustavo told me before I left the office with the guys. Kelly came in.

"Don't you think that's unfair to Malaya and the guys?" Kelly asked him.

"Nope, they need to learn how to handle pressure so that's what this challenge is for." Gustavo told him. We made it back to the hotel and as soon as I went to my room to start writing a song I heard a knock on my door but more like a banging noise.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez!" I yelled. I opened the door and saw Carlos standing on the other side wearing a hockey jersey, hockey stick and his helmet.

"Hey Malaya, I got tickets to a hockey game tonight and I wanted to know if you like to join me?" Carlos asked me. I really need a break so I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some fun with Carlos.

"Sure, just let me get my purse." I told him as we left the apartment. We made it to the arena thanks to Mrs. Knight.

"I'll be back to pick you guys up at ten thirty." Mrs. Knight as she pulled off.

"Twenty buck says there's gonna be a hockey fight tonight!" Carlos joked making me laughed.

"You're on!" I told him as we made it inside the arena to our seats. There's a major difference between Carlos and Kendall that I noticed recently. Carlos has a great sense of humor while Kendall is cool, calm and collected. Meanwhile back at the Palm Woods, James and Kendall were in the living room while Logan helped Camille with her audition.

"This sucks, I can't believe Camille got Logan while Carlos is sick." Kendall said as he played on the foosball table with James.

"You got that right but at the means Carlos can't get Malaya so it's down to you and me. But I think Malaya will come to realize how great we would be together." James said as he won the game.

"I don't think so man." Kendall said.

"And why is that?" James said as he grabbed a bottle of water drinking it.

"Because Malaya and I kissed." Kendall said causing James to spit out his water.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" James screamed.

"It was more like an accident but our lips were definitely touching." Kendall said before James pounced on him.

"That's-Not-Fair!" James said as he tackled Kendall to the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Mrs. Knight came into the living room with Katie.

"The usual mom, fighting over who's gonna be Malaya's boyfriend." Katie said as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh I dropped her and Carlos off at a hockey game." Mrs. Knight told causing them to stop and look up at her.

"I thought he was sick!" both James and Kendall said.

"No, he was healthy." Mrs. Knight said.

"That dirty-" They were cut off by the Mrs. Knight being in the room. "Mom, you got to take us to where they are!" Kendall said.

Back to Carlos and I at the game. I was actually getting into the whole hockey thing as Carlos was explaining the plays to me.

"Oh come on ref, are you blind!?" I screamed at one of the referee's call.

"You would fit right in Minnesota." Carlos told me with a grin on his face, I smiled at him to and I looked down to see our hands were on top of the popcorn together.

"Excuse us! Sorry! Hey guys!" Kendall said.

"What a coincident to run into you guys here!" James said as me and Carlos looked up to see Kendall and James behind us.

"Oh popcorn, mind if I get some?" Kendall said as he dug in our bucket breaking our hand contact.

"Hey look out!" Someone yelled as I got hit in side of my head with a hockey puck. It gave me the worst headache on earth and I become unconscious. Why does crazy insane things always happen to me when I'm with the boys of Big Time Rush?

End Of Chapter 7.


	8. Rush

Big time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 8)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rush by Ally and Aj.

Recap: Carlos and Malaya went to a hockey game until James and Kendall came to interrupt their date then Malaya got hit in the side of her head by a hockey puck.

I can't believe I got nailed in the side of the head with a hockey puck. I was still out cold but I heard some muffled voices talking by me. I'm trying to wake up but for some reason I just can't, my body isn't obeying my brain. The voices I heard were Carlos, James, and Kendall for sure but why am I hearing uncle Gustavo's and Kelly's voice.

"How did this happen!?" Gustavo was yelling at the top of his voice.

"It's okay Mr. Rocque." I heard a different voice this time but I didn't recognize it. "She was just knocked unconscious but she'll be just fine."

"She better be, this is my only niece and if something happens to her so help you dogs!" Gustavo scream.

"Wait! She's waking up!" Kelly said as I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and saw they brought me back to my apartment and I was on my couch.

"Oh my head." I said holding an ice pack to the spot that met the puck.

"Malaya!" the guys screamed and hugged me crushing the very breath out of me.

"I'm okay, just a little sore spot that's it." I told them trying to put a smile on my face. Kendall was the one who spoke first.

"We're so sorry you got hit." Kendall said sounding apologetic.

"Its fine you guys, I could've got hit with something worst but I'm just fine." I told them then my uncle spoke next.

"If you're not okay by tomorrow we'll have to postpone your next recording." He told me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No! I'm just fine we'll finish the song tomorrow whether I'm dead or not." I told him showing I have the dedication to continue my dream here.

"That's the spirit!" Gustavo told me as he and Kelly left my apartment along with the doctor who was there next to me. The guys were still with me though.

"Malaya, please don't be mad at us for what happened." James said as he sat next to me.

"Guys, guys. I swear I'm just fine. I need some time to finish my song and I'll see you guys later." I told them as I went to the door and they left just as I was about to close the door, James came in swiftly.

"Sorry but I forgot my comb in here." James said as he came back in.

"Where did you leave it at?" I asked him as I helped him find it. James bent down to look under the couch while I lift the cushions.

"I know I definitely had it when we brought you in here and set you down on the couch." He told me as we kept looking. I bent down on the couch to keep looking but then I was face to face with James as we were bent down together. Your faces were so close to each other than I could smell his breath and it smelled like peppermint. This is so wrong, right now looking at James and his brown eyes just have me in a daze. I broke out of my trance.

"I'll look for it in the morning James, you need to get your sleep and so do I." I told him but I felt his lips on mine. My body just froze and the voice in my head was screaming.

"No! This shouldn't be happening! You know this isn't right!" The voice in my head said.

"I can't, James' lips feel so soft and he's really cute too." I told that voice in my head.

"No, you have to break this Malaya." The voice said causing me to break the kiss between me and James. I automatically covered my mouth and scrambled to get back on my feet.

"Malaya, what's wrong?" James asked as he tried to hold me but I quickly moved away from him. "Listen if it was about the kiss, I know it was unexpected but I really have feelings for you Malaya."

"James, this isn't easy on me. You and all the other guys are amazing but right now it's really hard for me to start dating again." I told him trying to keep myself from crying my eyes out. James saw my expression and started moving towards the door so he could leave.

"I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do, my love for you won't disappear." James told me as he closed the door and left. I went into my room and I pulled out my guitar. Whenever I was upset I played my guitar to express who I felt. I strum a note and started singing:

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.

Can You feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

After I got done playing the song, I put the guitar away and went to sleep.

Next Morning.

I woke up early to go to the studio. I jumped into the bathroom to do my usual routine then I changed into a white tank top with a black halter top along with blue jean shorts. I came into the lobby to wait for Kelly to come and get me. I didn't see any of the guys but Kelly came and we drove to Rocque Records.

"Your uncle told me to tell you that he has a surprise or you in his office so you better see what he has planned." Kelly told me. I made it inside his office and saw the back of my uncle's chair was facing me and his crystal paper weight was being thrown up and down.

"I'm here uncle, Kelly said you had a surprise to show me." I said smiling as the chair slowly turned around but as soon as it did, all the color from my face drained away when I saw someone I didn't need to see.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with fear in my voice. The person had a grin on his face.

"What's wrong baby? Didn't you miss me because I really, really missed you." He told me as he came closer to me. Suddenly Gustavo came in the room.

"There you are Malaya! I want you to meet our newest musician at Rocque Records-" Gustavo said before I interrupted him.

"Drake Evans." I said.

"How did you know his name?" Gustavo said amazed.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." I told him while Drake had a smile on his face. That smile use to always mean Drake had a plan in his head that would be destructive to me.

End Of chapter 8.


	9. A Little Too Not Over You

Big Time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 9)

Disclaimer: I don't own _A Little Too Not Over You_ by David Archuleta. Very cute guy by the way

Recap: Malaya finds out her ex-boyfriend, Drake Evans, works at Rocque Records as a recording artist.

I just stood there in shock as my uncle wrapped his arm around Drake's shoulder. You see Drake and I used to date back in New Mexico, it started out like any relationship until one person couldn't stay faithful to the other. I heard the door open behind me which brought me out of my daze and in came the guys.

"Hey Malaya." The guys greeted me. I looked at them to say it back but it was hard for me to look James in the eye. The guys looked at Drake standing next to Gustavo with a grin on his face.

"Dogs! Meet our newest musician with a lot of potential, Drake Evans." Gustavo said while I internally glared at Drake. He tried to act like a nice guy by extending his hand to the other guys.

"It's a pleasure to work beside the guys of Big Time Rush." Drake said with a smile on his face. He shook all the guys hand then he tried to grab my hand but I snatch it away. I wasn't fast enough so Drake had it with a firm grip and kissed it.

"Malaya, I can't wait to work with you." He said as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You won't get away from me this time."

"Okay Drake, I want you to show everyone what kind of voice you have." Gustavo said as he led him in the studio to record a song.

"This is dedicated to all the beautiful girls out there." Drake said as he started singing:

_It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You better off with someone else  
It is for the best  
I know it is  
But I see you_

Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
I'm not over you

Memories suppose to fade  
What's wrong with my heart  
Shake it off let it go  
Didn't think it'd be this hard  
Should be strong, moving on  
But I see you

Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
And I turn around you're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way  
To take it all back  
Yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
I won't let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand  
Yeah, ohhh, wooo, ohh

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do  
I'm just a little too not over you  
I'm not over you.

I quickly ran out the room leaving everyone except Drake wondering if I was okay. I was outside in the hallway trying to breathe clearly, I kneeled down on the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly screamed.

"Whoa, Malaya, calm down it's okay." I looked up and saw Kendall was the person who had his hand on my shoulder. I quickly wrapped my arms around him trying to calm down.

"Oh Kendall, I'm so glad it's you!" I told him trying my hardest not to break down. Kendall held me until I was alright.

"Malaya, how do know Drake?" Kendall asked me as I slowly pulled away from him.

"It's a long story." I told him.

"I've got plenty of time." Kendall said as we sat on the floor.

"Before I came to Cali, I lived in New Mexico with my mom. I was a normal teenager. I dated Drake in high school, we were a normal couple until I got an audition for a commercial. I told Drake and boy he was very unhappy about it. The audition wasn't for two weeks and Drake tried his best to break me, literally. He would abuse me to no end." I pulled my shirt up in the back a little to show Kendall a scare on my back. It was about an inch long now that it was fading. "He gave me this as a 'fare well' present. He used a knife."

"Malaya, I swear me and the guys will do whatever it takes to keep you safe from this creep." Kendall told me as we went back into the recording studio. I saw Drake was gone.

"Where's Drake?" I asked Gustavo nervously.

"I let take the day off while I work with these clowns. I think you need a break too because you look like you're sick." Gustavo told me.

"Yeah, I'll be back later Uncle. See you guys later." I said as I walked out the door. Kelly took me back to the Palm Woods and as I was walking down the hallway I felt someone pull me aside and cover my mouth. I looked up to find out it was Drake. His smile was the evilest thing I ever saw. I tried to scream but I couldn't.

"Scream all you want baby, no one will hear you. Now I believe we have some unfinished business that you left in New Mexico." Drake told me. He was about to kiss my face when we heard footsteps coming towards us. I saw Katie was the one we heard.

"Oh, hey Malaya. Are you okay?" She asked me when she saw how red my face was.

"She's okay, I think she was overheated." Drake lied to her.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked him not buying it. Drake pinched my arm telling me 'go with it.'

"Yeah, I was just too hot Katie." I told her trying to fake a smile.

"If you say so." Katie said as she walked away. Drake grabbed me by my arm.

"If you say anything to anybody, I will find you and hurt you." Drake said as he left me by myself all alone.

End Of Chapter 9.


	10. Big Time Missing

Big Time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 10)

Thanks to everyone who reads this story.

Recap: Malaya explained to Kendall why Drake is her ex-boyfriend and Drake threatens Malaya.

I made it back to my room and I quickly locked the door just in case Drake was behind me. Meanwhile Drake was downstairs in the lobby texting on his cell phone when the Jennifers came to him. Blond Jennifer spoke up first.

"You're new here, right?" Blond Jennifer asked as took her sunglasses off and batted her eyelashes.

"And you would be right Blondie." Drake said not looking up at her. That made the Jennifers mad and curly Jennifer spoke.

"You act just like Malaya. She's so annoying!" She said and that made Drake look at them.

"How do you know Malaya?" Drake asked them. Brunette Jennifer talked.

"She stole our guys, we were their objects of affection until she came here." Brunette Jennifer said. Drake had an idea.

"I think we can help each other with our problems ladies." Drake said in a convincing voice.

"Start talking." Blonde Jennifer said.

"What if we work together to get what we want? You get your guys, I get my girl." Drake told them and Blond Jennifer extended her hand.

"You've got yourself a deal." The Jennifers said and Drake gave them his wicked grin.

I was back in my room making myself some tea to calm me down when I heard Carlos banging on my door. I went over to the door and I opened it.

"Are you okay Carlos?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay but are you? Kendall told me about you running out of the room while Drake was singing." Carlos said as I was quiet. "So it's true?"

"Yeah, Drake was my ex and it scared me seeing him again." I told Carlos, suddenly he hugged me.

"The guys and I will protect you from that sicko." Carlos said. I'm so lucky to have guys who will protect me. After talking to Carlos for an hour and I was super tired. Meanwhile Kendall came into his apartment and Katie was sitting at the table playing her game.

"Kendall, I think Malaya was in trouble." Katie told him taking her attention from her game.

"Why? What happened?" Kendall asked her nervously.

"I saw her in a corner with this guy, he had his hand over her mouth and her face was red. I asked her if she was okay but the guy answered for her and she looked scared." Katie finished.

"When was this?" Kendall asked her.

"I think maybe around two or three." Katie said uncertain. Carlos came in the door and Kendall was about leave until Katie asked him a question.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked Kendall.

"I'm going to check on Malaya." Kendall said.

"She's okay, I just came back from her apartment and she's okay." Carlos said putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I guess so but she has our cell numbers just in case." Kendall said still uneasily. I was about to go to my room when I heard someone knocking on my door. Thinking it was one of the guys again I went to open it but there was no one there. I heard faint crying out in the hallway so I step out to find out who was it. I turned a corner and the crying stop.

"I must be under so much stress my head must be messing with me." I said in my head as I walked back to my room. When I turned around to close and lock the door, I felt something grabbed me. I tried to scream but my mouth was covered by some bad smelling cloth, it made me pass out immediately but not before knowing who did this.

"That sound tell you never leave you door open baby." The person said as he kissed Malaya's cheek. Malaya's hands were tied up and she disappeared from the apartment. Ten minutes James was on his way back from the pool when he was about to pass Malaya's room.

"I should check on Malaya and see if she's okay." James said in his head. He almost made it there until brunette Jennifer came out of nowhere stopping him from going further to Malaya's room.

"Hey James, what cha doing?" Jennifer said as she tried to be seductive by twisting her hair around her finger.

"I was about to go hangout with Malaya. Why?" James said wondering why of all time Jennifer would give him any of her time now.

"Well I needed your help with something in my room, can you help me?" Jennifer said batting her long fake lashes.

"Maybe later." James said trying to get pass Jennifer but couldn't.

"Please James." She asked as she whispered in his ear. "I can make it worth your while." Jennifer pulled James away from Malaya's door. Kendall was still uneasy so he went to Malaya's room himself. When he made it to the door no one was stopping him. He knocked on Malaya's door and waited for her to answer. After about seven knocks Malaya still wasn't answering the door.

"That isn't like Malaya, she would still hear the door even if she was asleep." Kendall said out loud, he pulled out his cell phone and called Malaya's cell phone. "She always picks up on the second ring."

Kendall waited put the phone continued to ring and then went straight to voicemail. He heard Malaya's voicemail come up. "Hey you've reach Malaya Montez, I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call but if you leave your name and number and a short message I will get back to you. Peace out!"

"Something's definitely wrong here." Kendall used his cell phone and called the others. "Guys come to Malaya's apartment and Carlos, you said your uncle was a locksmith so show us again how to open something locked." Kendall said as he looked at the door. In less than five minutes the guys were there.

"Guys, I think something's wrong. Malaya didn't answer her door or her cell phone." Kendall told them.

"That's not like her, she wouldn't ignore her phone or the door." Logan told them then James spoke.

"Speaking of which, when I came down here to check on her, brunette Jennifer stopped me from going to see Malaya." James said.

"Why would she do that?" Carlos said.

"Carlos unlock the door, quick!" Kendall said. All of a sudden Carlos broke the door handle with a sledge hammer. The guys busted inside calling Malaya's name. Logan went to her room and she wasn't there.

"Guys, she's gone!" Logan shouted. They went in her room and sure enough she wasn't there but everything was there in its place.

"Where did she go?" James asked.

"I think I know who might have an idea, follow me." Kendall said as the guys ran out of her room and followed Kendall. They made it to the lobby and sitting in a big chair was brunette Jennifer.

"Jennifer where is Malaya?" Kendall asked her.

"Why would I know where that wannabe is?" She said as she resumed texting. Suddenly James snatches the phone out of her hands. "Hey give that back!" She shouted.

James threw the phone to Logan.

"Not until you tell us where Malaya is!" Kendall shouted scaring Jennifer. Logan looked at the phone and read the message.

"Jennifer if you don't tell us where she is right now-" Carlos said but was cut off by Logan.

"Guys I know where she is. Let's go!" Logan said as they went to get Mrs. Knight car keys.

"Even though Logan only has a permit, this is a life or death situation." They opened the car door and got in and Logan drove as fast as he could to the destination.

"I hope Malaya's alright." Kendall thought in his head.

End Of Chapter 10.


	11. Feels Like Love

Big Time Love & Big time Headache (Chapter 11)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Feels Like Love by Cheetah Girls_.

Recap: Malaya is kidnapped and the guys are on their way to find her.

A/N: I'll switch point of view during the story so it might be Malaya's POV or someone else.

(Malaya's POV)

I groan slightly from the smell of the horrible cloth, I opened my eyes as much as I could but it was dark with very little light. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move my arms or legs, I was tied up with chains and it kept me down.

"Hello? Someone help me! Please!" I scream panicking. A shadow stood a few feet away from me. "Please help me!"

"Now didn't I tell you that if you kept screaming no one was going to hear you?" The shadow said and I recognized that voice as Drake's.

"Why are you doing this to me!? Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I screamed at him feeling some tears coming. Drake approached me and caressed my cheek.

"Baby, you know when I want something, _I get it no matter what it is._ Drake emphasized. "Plus you can't forget about everything we use to do together and the good times." Fear went out the window now. I was more pissed off than scared. If he thinks I'm going back with him then he must be the biggest idiot on earth.

"Screw you Drake!" I screamed at him. "You say remember all the good times we had together, well hell no! You abused me every chance you had! I ended up in the hospital when you tried to stab me in my back!"

Drake slapped me across my face causing me to fall back to the ground then he grabbed me by my hair.

"See what you made me do Malaya?" He said not losing his grip on my hair. "You always brought this on you, I'm not bad guy."

"Yes you are." I told me ignoring the pain I was really. "I was so faithful to you, I never disobeyed you but when you tried to kill me I knew I had to leave before I died but that would've been better than staying with you." Drake slammed my head to the ground hard.

"There's only one way you're leaving me for good Malaya and if you want to die then so be it!" Drake screamed as reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. "Any last words?"

"Go-To-Hell." I said. I couldn't fight back, I just closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen. I heard Drake try to get his gun ready but I heard "Stop!" I opened my eyes and saw the guys were here.

"It's go time!" Carlos said wearing his hockey helmet as he tackled Drake to the ground. Logan and Kendall came besides me.

"How did you guys know where I was?" I asked them as Kendall tried to pick the lock with a rustled nail.

"A text message that Drake sent Jennifer." Logan said. When I get my hands on those Jennifers they'll be in the hospital for life.

"Almost got it." Kendall said as freed my hands and my legs. James and Carlos were dealing with Drake, they had his hands behind his back so he couldn't move.

"Do you honestly think you've won?" Drake said.

"I'm pretty sure we did." James said while Drake was laughing.

"And what you think that pretty boy?" Drake said.

"Because the police are here." We heard that voice and saw Gustavo with a team of police officers. They handcuffed Drake and put him in the car while I was sitting in an ambulance. The paramedics wanted to make sure I was okay. The guys came over to me.

"I love you guys so much, thanks for helping me." I told them as I gave them a hug.

"It's was no problem Malaya." Carlos said.

"That's right you're our friend." James said then Kendall spoke.

"We would never let anything happen to you." Kendall said.

I couldn't be any happier to know these guys. It was about a week when I learn Drake was convicted of kidnapping, attempted murder and abuse. He got twenty five years to life without the possibility of parole. Everything was getting back to normal and I had a song I had to sing with each of the guys. I was on my way down to the lobby to meet up with the guys when I saw someone harassing the manager of the hotel. It was a girl because of the sundress but I didn't see her face.

"I'm asking you for the very last time, WHERE IS MALAYA MONTEZ!?" The girl screamed in the manager's face. I know that voice very well.

"Selena, stop harassing him. I'm right here." I said as she turned around to face me. Selena took her sunglasses off revealing her pretty brown eyes.

"Lay, I was so worried when I heard what happened to you!" Selena exclaimed then hugged me. I told her about Drake kidnapping me and everything.

"I'm okay now, he's not getting out for a very long time." I told her. As we were talking, the guys came out of the elevator.

"Hey Malaya." The guys said. They were wondering who the girl was standing besides me so I introduced them.

"Hey guys this is my friend Selena, Selena meet the guys of Big Time Rush." I pointed to the guys as they said their name. I started with Kendall.

"Kendall Knight." Kendall said with a smile, then I pointed to James but he walked up to Selena, grabbed her hand to kiss it.

"James Diamond at your service." James said in a slick voice. Selena just giggled so I pointed to Carlos.

"Carlos Garcia." Carlos took off his helmet for Selena, lastly I pointed to Logan.

"And lastly Logan Mitchell." Logan said.

"It's very nice to meet all of you, Malaya's told me a lot about you guys and boy you guys keep her on her toes." Selena said then she started laughing, she has a tendency to be a prankster. We went to the studio so we could record our song, during the whole time Carlos and Selena was flirting with each other. We made it inside the studio and Gustavo was waiting on us.

"Dogs and Malaya, now that you're here it's time to decide who's going first to sing with Malaya." Gustavo said but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kelly opened the door and in came Griffin.

"Actually Gustavo, I changed my mind. I think the boy that should do the duet with Malaya should be Kendall." Griffin said as his assistants took Gustavo's chair from under him so Griffin could sit in it. I looked over at Kendall and I nodded my head in agreement while the other guys gave us thumbs up. We walked into the studio and started singing our song:

(Both) Feels like love  
Feels like lvoe  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah

(Malaya) You got me spinning now  
I feel your happiness all around  
I'm not sure what I'm getting into  
(Feels like love)  
We're not the same everybody knows  
That's the best thing about us though  
So hard to believe it but it's true  
(Feels like love) 

(Both) See the world in different ways  
But I'm lovin' every minute of every day  
Against the odds we'll make it through  
Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me

(Both) Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Hey yeah  
Hey yeah

(Malaya) I didn't know I could feel this way  
It's a new world baby that's OK  
You're like the part of me I never knew  
(Feels like love)  
You're the one I need next to me  
But I know that it's hard to be  
Livin' for everybody else but you  
(Feels like love) 

(Both) Real love's not supposed to be  
Afraid what everybody thinks  
So let's show em all what we can do

(Both) Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me

(Kendall) I've got to say it now  
(Malaya) (seems too hard to do this)  
(Kendall)We've got to work it out  
(Malaya) (Nothin' about us makes sense)  
(Kendall) I feel the bridge  
From where I am to where you are  
(Both) It shouldn't have to be this hard

(Both) Maybe this could be  
More than just fun  
This could be everything  
That I want  
What's happening to me  
Could you be the one  
This could be everything  
That I want  
I didn't know how good it could be  
And it feels like love to me

(Both) Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Feels like love to me  
Feels like love  
Feels like love  
Feels like love to me

After we were done singing everyone was clapping for us, Kendall gave me a hug that lifted me off of my feet. Life is so sweet.

End Of Chapter 11.


	12. I See You

Big Time Love & Big Time Headache (Chapter 12)

Disclaimer: I don't own _I See You by Leona Lewis._ This song with probably make you cry if you hear it.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this story and those who have been there with me since day 1.

Recap: Drake was arrested and went to jail. Selena, Malaya's friend in Florida came to visit her and her and Carlos hit it off quick. The duet was sung by Malaya and Kendall.

After we finished in the recording studio we made it back to the Palm Woods. Selena and Carlos were still flirting with each other. I was next to Kendall.

"I think Carlos found a girlfriend after all." Kendall said while James slouched in his chair complaining.

"Why am I the only one without a hot girl by me!?" James whined, we just started laughing when all of a sudden a girl with long blond hair came up to us.

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find room 313? I'm a little lost." The girl said in a French accent. We all looked over at James knowing he should take care of this.

"I know where it is! Just follow me. By the way, I'm James." James told her in a confident voice. The girl giggled softly.

"I'm Soleil." She told him as they started walking away.

"Cute name, does it mean anything?" James asked her.

"It's French for Sun" Soleil told him (A/N: It does mean sun in French, I looked it up a lot of times.)

It was just me and Kendall left by ourselves.

"James can rebound quicker than any other guy I know." Kendall told me making me laugh because I knew it was true. Out the corner of my eye, I saw the Jennifers going to the pool. I knew it was payback time for those gold diggers so I left Kendall to get Selena. When I finally found where Carlos and Selena were I saw them kissing. I tried not to giggle but they heard and broke apart quickly.

"Uh Malaya, I was-we were um, you see it's a funny story." Selena and Carlos tried to explain themselves but they couldn't stop stuttering or looking embarrassed.

"You guys don't have to explain yourself, I just need to speak with your girlfriend for a minute." I told Carlos as I grabbed Selena's arm and dragged her away.

"Okay, you interrupted a good make out session." Selena told me but I pointed in the direction of the Jennifers.

"Those are the lying gold digging that helped Drake kidnapped me." I told Selena giving them evil glances.

"I know how we can back at those tramps." Selena said with a smile that was notorious for mischievous pranks.

"Lay it on me." I told her as we worked out a plan. The Jennifers were lying down in their chairs away from the pool acting as though they didn't do anything.

"Now that Malaya is out of the picture, the guys will go back to admiring us." Blond Jennifer said then curly Jennifer spoke.

"It feels so go to have everything go back to the way it was before." Curly Jennifer said. They started laughing until they heard someone speak to them.

"Excuse me ladies but some guys ordered you some smoothies." The waiter said to them. They looked at him like she was crazy.

"It's probably from the guys." Blond Jennifer said but they took the drinks anyway. The water left and when the girls started drinking the smoothies.

"This taste so sweet!" Brunette Jennifer said but blond Jennifer made a disgusted face.

"I hate sweet things." She said. Suddenly curly haired Jennifer screamed.

"Your tongues are black!" She screamed causing the other Jennifers to look at each other than they started screaming making everyone around them stare at them. Next they heard their stomachs rumbling loudly and all of a sudden blond Jennifer let out a loud fart. She looked horrified, the other Jennifers did the same thing. Everyone broke out laughing making the Jennifers embarrassed.

"Stop laughing at us you losers!" Blond Jennifer said but she kept farting very loudly along with the other Jennifers. No one could stop laughing at them, they tried to run away from the pool area but they tripped on skateboard lying on the ground and fell in the pool still farting and making bubbles in the pool. Their makeup was running causing them to look ridiculous.

"Who did this!?" Blond Jennifer screamed. I came out from my hiding place and the 'waiter' came up next to me.

"We did, Me and my best friend Selena." I told them as the 'waiter' took off her cap and it was Selena under it.

"Maybe that'll teach you little gold diggers that I wasn't kidding when I said I was the person to mess with." I told them as they were still trying to 'calm' themselves down but it was too late, they still looked ridiculous. The guys came up to us and Camille was with Logan. They saw what we did and Camille gave me a high five.

"You did a nice job, that's something I always wanted to do to them." Camille said. We started laughing but I felt Kendall grab my hand and pulled me away from the pool.

"You're fearless, you know that right?" Kendall asked me as we started walking away from Palm Woods down to the beach.

"You have to be in this life Kendall. You have to take risks, live life to the fullest and never regret anything." I told him as I stretched my arms out to feel the cool breeze from the sea. I was caught off guard when I felt Kendall picked me up and spin me around. I was laughing so hard. When he put me down we were both out of breath.

"Kendall, there's a song I want to sing to you, just you." I told him.

"I'd like to hear it." Kendall said. I smiled and started singing:

_(I See You)  
(I See You)_

(Verse)  
Walking through a dream,  
I see you.  
My light in darkness breathing hope of new life.  
Now I live through you and you through me,  
enchanting.  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends.

(Chorus)  
I see me through your eyes,  
living through life flying high.  
Your love shines the way into paradise,  
so I offer my life as a sacrifice.  
I live through your love.

(Verse)  
You teach me how to see  
all that's beautiful.  
My senses touch your world I'd never pictured.  
Now I give my hope to you,  
I surrender.  
I pray in my heart that this world never end.

(Chorus)  
I see me through your eyes.  
Living through life flying high.  
Your love shines the way into paradise,  
so I offer my life,  
I offer my life, for you....

When my heart was never opened,  
(and my split never free)  
to the world that you have shown me.  
But my eyes could not division,  
all the colors of love and of life evermore  
evermore......  
(I see me through your eyes)  
I see me through your eyes.  
(breathing new life flying high)

Your love shines the way into paradise,  
so I offer my life as a sacrifice.

I live through your love,  
I live through your life.

I see you.  
I see.... you.

I finished the song, leaving Kendall in amazement.

"Every word is true. Kendall, I love you." I told him and he gave me a hug.

"Malaya, when I first met you I loved you right then and there." Kendall told me. He leaned in forward and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. This time it wasn't an accident, it was a real, true kiss. Even though I had high times and low times. I can definitely say I've had some big time headaches but I definitely found big time love.

End of the Story.


End file.
